


24 Things part 7

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, use of social media after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 7 of '24 Things' based off an article in Metro on 24 Horrible Sex Truths</p><p>Number 7 - You won’t fall asleep gracefully the minute sex is over. First, you’ll waddle to the toilet to clean up – and then maybe you’ll check Twitter</p><p>Harry and Louis prove the above statement.</p><p>(total shameless Larry sex really!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sex really!
> 
> Im not very good at writing sex without using humour, so I hope this is ok!
> 
> Actually quite enjoyed writing this segment - hope you do to :-)
> 
> Usual stuff - dont know them, this is made up, pretty sure Metro didnt have these two in mind when they wrote the article, this is fiction ok?!

#7 You won’t fall asleep gracefully the minute sex is over. First, you’ll waddle to the toilet to clean up – and then maybe you’ll check Twitter.

With another hotel night ahead of them, Louis and Harry had decided to ‘have an early night’ due to ‘the exhausting schedule we are on’ and ‘the exasperating noises coming from the other bunks on the bus’. Or as Harry said it, ‘We’re gonna have a shag’. Not relishing the noises coming though the hotel walls the other three decided to hit the hotel bar with the rest of the crew before going to bed. 

The trip up to the hotel room was tense and by the time the hotel room door was shut behind them, Harry and Louis were more than a little jittery.

Crushing his lips down on Louis’, Harry slid his hands under the soft t-shirt and pushed it up over the bronzed torso. His lips only pulling away to pull the fabric off, a small smile appearing as Louis tried to chase his lips once the contact was lost. With the offending clothing tossed to once side, Harry ran his fingers down Louis’ chest and out to his hips before cupping his buttocks and encouraging Louis up and into his arms. With Louis’ feet locked around his waist, Harry turned them towards the bed and carried him over. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Harry cooed into the juncture of Louis’ neck, lips ghosting over the skin as he tried to stop himself from marking it. “I love you so much.” He lay his precious cargo down on the bed and crawled up until he was hovered over Louis’ torso.

Louis looked up and Harry felt his heart flutter at the embarrassed blush that was spreading across Louis’ cheeks. It never ceased to amaze him how self-depreciating Louis really was. As he looked down he was suddenly filled with a sense of fear as mischief flickered in the blue eyes that tried to look innocently up at him. Too late he felt fingers tickle he’s sides, “I love you but you are still a pain in the arse Tomlinson!” He squealed as he’s hands flayed to knock away those that were torturing him away. 

“Really?” There was no mistaking the leer in Louis’ voice, “Then how about giving me one?” He asked as he flipped them over, taking full advantage of Harry’s weakened state.

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice now a full octave lower.

“Yes. Now, clothes off.” Louis commanded as he pulled at Harry’s top. 

In a flurry of arms, legs, heads and rolling around, the remaining clothes were dispensed with, neither wanting to break away from the other for too long.

With Louis panting and pliant under him once more, Harry looked down into blue eyes and held two fingers up against kiss swollen lips. “Suck.” He instructed. Without breaking the gaze Louis opened his mouth and sucked Harry’s digits in, wrapping his tongue around them. At the contact Harry closed his eyes and groaned, “God you’re filthy Tommo.” He voice little more than a growl.

Pulling his fingers out, he moved them down between them and under Louis’ legs. Realising what Harry was doing, Louis bent his knees and pulled them up, hissing as he felt the first finger breach the tight ring of muscle. When Louis relaxed and Harry pushed further, every moan went straight to Harry’s groin spurring him on to introduce another finger. Worried for Louis’ comfort he pulled out and left the bed.

“Bastard!” Louis whined as he pushed up on one arm.

“Getting lube Lou. Haha that almost rhymes! ‘Lube Lou’!”

“Twat. Get back over here and service your boyfriend!”

Harry climbed back on the bed giggling and mumbling something that suspiciously like ‘lubey Lou’. Louis pulled Harry closer with his feet until Harry was once more kissing him.

“Where were we?” Harry asked, smile belying he’s true meaning.

With fingers covered in lube, Harry continued where he left off. When Louis was comfortable with three fingers he gave a small nod and Harry pulled out. “’m ready.”  
Running his lube covered hand over his own cock; Harry then lined himself up, silently checking with Louis before pushing in. As he gripped Louis’ hips, guiding them both, Harry let his thumbs brush over the sharp bone whilst Louis clutched the pillow under his head.

“SofuckinggoodLou.” Panted Harry, lifting Louis up slightly to push deeper.

“Nurgh!” Was Louis incomprehensible reply as Harry’s angle changed and hit his prostate. 

Panting and groaning, getting incessantly louder, filled the room as the two hot and sweaty bodies thrust against each other, writhing over the cool cotton sheets.

With one particularly loud grunt, Louis arched his back and came; streams of white erupting between them. Feeling the tight clench around him, coupled with the pornographic sounds beneath him, urged Harry on until he gave one final push and emptied himself deep within his boyfriend. Collapsing on Louis and gathering him up in his arms, Harry pressed lazy sloppy kisses on what exposed skin that he could. “God, you’re amazing.”

Louis pushed at Harry’s shoulder, “God you’re heavy! Get off me you oaf!” But softened his words with kisses to Harry’s sweat covered temple.

With a hiss at the sensitivity of them both, Harry gently pulled out and flopped to one side. “Knackered.” He said as he pushed his hair off his face and turned to look at his boyfriend. “Cuddle and sleep?”

Louis rolled towards him. “Mmmm sounds good babe but need to wash first.”

Harry looked down and his streaked stomach and ran a finger through the white stripes. “True.” Wiping his finger down Louis’ arm he climbed off the bed and struggled to the bathroom, his legs feeling like jelly and barely holding him up.

“Philistine!” Louis called out after him and rolled to the other side to get his phone.

“Do ya want a flannel to clean up or what?” Shouted out Harry from the bathroom.

“Be nice, seeing as it’s your gunk in the first place!”

Harry walked back in “Oh, tweeting about your exploits now?” He smirked, wiping his torso down and moving the flannel to his groin. “Weren’t complaining about my gunk when my cock was up your arse.” Harry threw the warm flannel on Louis’ stomach and bent down to kiss the waiting lips.

“True.” Shrugged Louis and threw the used flannel on the floor and picked his phone back up off the bed.

Feeling the bed dip on the other side and turned his head, “Want me to turn the light off?”

“Nah,” Harry wriggled to get comfortable, “Thought I’d check my emails and that first. Wanna kiss?”

Louis leant forward to take the offered sentiment. “Ok then.” And turned back to his phone.


End file.
